Perdiendo el tiempo en el estanque de pesca
by Koopa Koot
Summary: LoZ OoT. El pescador era un fracasado cuando abrió su negocio: su esposa lo abandonó, sus amigos lo dejaron, y nadie entraba a su Estanque, se convirtió en un ermitaño y aprendió a vivir en compañía de sus peces, y nadie más...Hasta que, un día, apareció Link. Sólo entren y pierdan el tiempo! :D One-shot.


**Bueno, es una historia un poco larga, pero creo que si la cortaba no tendría ningún sentido. Esto es sólo un fic sobre la relación de Link con el pescador del Estanque, pues a mí me encanta pasar ahí el tiempo,y es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Quería escribir lo relajante que me parecía entrar en el Estanque entre misión y misión. Después de todo, en la "vida real", Link necesitaría un descanso así. :D **

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

La primera vez que el pescador vio a Link, estaba pasando por una batalla interna extenuante.

Su cabeza era un lío, una nube borrascosa de tormenta que cegaba todo lo demás: tanto sus otros pensamientos, como el mismo mundo físico que tenía delante. Sentía como si estuviera resfriado, sin sentidos; viendo todo a través de una película plástica gruesa, que deformaba las cosas y las descoloraba.

Su estanque de pesca era precioso, y él se había sentido orgulloso cuando había terminado de acondicionarlo; sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el pescador se sentía más dentro de su cabeza que afuera, con la demás gente. O con los demás peces, se podría decir, porque el pescador pasaba casi dieciséis horas de su día con ellos; luego, regresaba a una casa vacía, llena de sombras.

Debido a su obsesión, a su _sana_ y _maravillosa_ obsesión, el pescador había decidido invertir todos sus ahorros para la vejez y adquirir el terreno del lago Hylia, que convertiría en un estanque de pesca, dedicado a los amantes de aquella actividad que, como él, quisieran vivir en un mundo aislado de las responsabilidades de una vida normal… Un breve momento de relajación, algunas horas al día frente a un estanque, rodeado de una franja de tierra que adquiría los colores del cielo cuando el sol hacía sus piruetas, bordeado de una hilera de árboles altos, con una alfombra de césped alto, con los juncos y las hojas danzando sobre el agua cristalina… Eso no le hacía daño a nadie.

A nadie, excepto a su esposa, al parecer. A su esposa, que se había quedado callada, que había guardado sus resentimientos en silencio, y que no le había dado oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Hace tan sólo algunos días, su esposa había agarrado todas sus cosas, las había empacado en unas maletas bonitas, de cuero, que él mismo le regaló (cuando aún se llevaban bien); y había tenido la osadía de abandonarlo a su suerte. No le dijo ni media palabra del asunto, ¡ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de escribir una nota!

El pescador tuvo qué enterarse por medio de otras personas del problema: su esposa se había cansado de su "desfachatez", se había molestado porque el pescador había tirado todo por la borda con tal de, egoístamente (eso decían que había dicho ella), olvidarse de los trabajos dignos y llevar una vida de holgazanería, encerrado dentro de un estanque artificial de pesca. Tal parecía que, la ex-esposa del pescador, pensaba que un trabajo digno tenía qué ser un trabajo tedioso; pensaba algo así como: "si no duele, no sirve".

¿Cómo iba a adivinar todas las cosas que se maquinaban en la cabeza de su esposa, el pescador, si ella nunca tuvo la decencia de compartirlas con él? A decir verdad, él jamás se sintió egoísta; él pensó, al contrario, que estaba actuando de lo mejor, y que su cónyuge se sentiría orgullosa de él. Es decir, él se sentía realizado como persona… Jamás se imaginó lo contrario.

Y bueno, es por todo esto que, el día que conoció al Héroe del Tiempo, el pescador tenía la cabeza hecha nudos. Ni siquiera lo atendió como debía.

Además, era un niño, de aproximadamente diez años.

Vestía de verde, eso fue lo único que se le quedó en la cabeza. Ni siquiera notó, sino hasta la segunda vez que lo vio entrar por la puerta, que llevaba un escudo enorme que le daba el aspecto de una tortuga gigante, y una espada pequeña, a su medida… Cosa más curiosa.

El pescador llegó a pensar que su mal humor se reflejaba, y que por eso los clientes dejaron de ir. Pronto, el único cliente que le fue fiel, fue ese niño.

Pero, como decía, sólo era un niño de diez años. Esto de tratar de pescar debía ser bien divertido para él.

A pesar de que el pescador lo instruyó, rápidamente, en el arte de la pesca, no esperaba grandes hazañas de un pequeño. El pez más grande que había atrapado era uno de cinco libras.

Después de eso, no lo volvió a ver.

Creyó que pasaron… Siete años.

El pescador se había convertido en un auténtico ermitaño. Vivía en su estanque; su estanque, el que nadie visitaba. Aún así, el agua estaba igual de limpia, de brillante, y llena de peces. El ambiente seguía siendo soporífero, agradablemente soporífero, pensó él; y los colores del ocaso y del amanecer se seguían pintando en la arena que circundaba el agua, de una manera que no podía verse en ningún otro lugar de Hyrule.

No había tenido ni un cliente más.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba trabajar para nadie; no tenía esposa, no tenía hijos, no tenía amigos con quiénes salir. Por eso vivía ahí, y la comida ni la bebida le faltaron jamás. Después de todo, ese era un estanque de pesca, de agua dulce y toda la cosa. Afuera, el lago Hylia era inmenso… no extrañaría unas cubetitas diarias menos de agua, ¿o sí?

De vez en cuando, caminaba al pueblo para hacerse de más cosas útiles; desde que pasó lo de Ganondorf, tenía qué ir a Kakariko Village, en vez de a Castle Town, lo cual le molestaba un poco, porque la ciudad del castillo fue un lugar especial para él. La gente siempre lo miraba igual: como si fuera un vagabundo, como a algo nuevo, ¿por qué no se acostumbraban a él? Está bien que siempre se la pasaba encerrado en el estanque, pero esto era ridículo, ¡¿quién no se iba a enterar de la existencia de un Estanque de Pesca, y de su dueño, en siete años de convivencia?! Eran noticias grandes; era imposible que algo así pasara desapercibido…

* * *

— Hey, eres tú — el pescador reconocería aquella ropa verde tan extraña, en cualquier lugar. Era su único cliente… El chiquillo que había dejado de ir, siete años atrás.

El joven, de diecisiete o dieciocho años aproximadamente, adoptó una singular posición para hablar con él: se puso una mano en la cadera y descansó levemente su peso en uno solo de sus pies. Todo lo que le transmitía haciendo eso, era un inmensa seguridad. Era como si quisiera probarle algo… Pero el pescador no entendía bien qué. ¡Ah, claro! Traía ese escudo… Seguramente, en el transcurso de los años, se había convertido en un importante guerrero Hylian, y lo único que quería era alardear un poco.

Claro, ¡que se lo echara en cara!: "Mira en qué me convertí, inútil pescador! Tú también deberías de dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer algo con tu vida". El dueño del estanque arrugó la nariz , con enfado, en cuanto se imaginó el reproche del joven de la túnica verde, con el extraño sombrero.

Después de eso, de inmediato, las palabras empezaron a fluir de su boca, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Es decir, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar con las personas; lo hacía tan pocas veces, que ya no se acordaba cómo era su voz. Lo maravilloso del asunto es que su voz sonó nítida y limpia cuando la usó.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos siete años? — convirtiéndose en soldado, se contestó a sí mismo, mentalmente, y le acabo de dar una razón más para que alardee a gusto. Sin embargo, las demás palabras también querían probar suerte afuera de su garganta, y no esperó ninguna respuesta. — Han pasado tantas cosas… Y encima de todo, mi cabello…

Se detuvo abruptamente.

_¿En serio?_ ¿Le iba a contar su más desgraciado secreto a un _extraño?_ Eso era ir demasiado lejos, por más solo que estuviera, y por más necesitado de la compañía humana.

El joven lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, como aquel que encuentra curiosa la situación. El pescador se sintió avergonzado por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la actitud de su cliente (ojalá que hubiera entrado ahí como cliente) no era, para nada, de suficiencia. Su mirada azul, como se ponía el agua al atardecer, brillante y fantasmagórica, estaba llena de una inocencia inusual. La gente normal no solía tener una mirada así, tan libre de afectación.

El pescador quiso sonreírle también, para infundirle confianza (¿por qué confianza?), pero su sonrisa se quebró, al no estar acostumbrado a ella, y mejor compuso todo con una actitud fría y desinteresada.

— Bueno, ¿quieres pescar? ¡Cuesta sólo 20 rupias! — ¿De dónde salió su tono de vendedor? El pescador no se lo imaginaba, pero esperaba que surtiera efecto.

Miró con un poco de anhelo al muchacho, aguardó, se emocionó un poco… Y entonces vio cómo se sacaba un monedero del cinturón que le ceñía la cintura. El pescador no dejó de notar que antes no lo había visto, y el cinturón era demasiado pequeño para ocultar algo así. Quizás era magia Hylian… Los soldados eran suficientemente importantes como para cargar con objetos mágicos. Pero entonces, viene lo interesante del asunto: el muchacho sacó una rupia roja del monedero y se la entregó.

Ah… el tacto de la joya era exquisito.

¿En realidad estaba pasando esto… O se había desmayado sobre el estanque, otra vez?

Cuando el pescador la tuvo entre sus manos, se quedó pasmado, encantado; no reaccionó durante un buen rato, a pesar de que el cliente se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Seguramente, respetando su estabilidad mental.

Finalmente, el dueño sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado nuevamente por su falta de práctica social, y guardó la rupia en uno de los cajones de detrás del mostrador.

— Bueno, déjame decirte las reglas. — Comenzó el pescador, y empezó una larga letanía que se había grabado en la memoria, desde antes que el primer cliente de su vida cruzara esa puerta. Ni siquiera notó lo que dijo, simplemente lo dijo y ya. Y cuando volvió a conectar su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que el cliente mostraba una cara de fastidio. El pescador no comprendió qué le pasaba al muchacho rubio, pero definitivamente no quería que estuviera molesto, porque era su único cliente, después de todo, y había qué ser bueno con él.

—¿Algún problema con las reglas? — Preguntó, empezando a mentalizarse que, tal vez, tendría qué cambiar alguna para el gusto de su cliente.

— Sí… — murmuró el cliente, paseando la mirada por los afiches que estaban detrás del pescador, con una flojera casual. Su voz grave, firme, pero suave, también estaba llena de flojera. El pescador lo alentó a decirle cuál era el problema. — Siempre que vengo, me las dice. — Terminó el cliente, y pareció liberar su fastidio, como si se hubiera estado planteando decirle aquello hace mucho tiempo. El pescador notó que le hablaba de "usted", lo cual era muy raro para un soldado engreído; además, los valores de hoy en día siempre estaban perdiéndose, y a los únicos seres que el pescador había oído hablar con tal respeto, era a los niños.

— ¿Qué…? Pero… — el pescador pensó empezar a decir que hacía muchos años que no venía, que quizás ya no se acordaba, pero jamás pudo comenzar, porque el cliente volvió a exasperarse y le contradijo:

— Sí, apenas me las dijo el mes pasado.

— ¡Qué locura! ¿El mes pasado? ¡Hace siete años que no te veo, muchacho, _en serio_! — lo contradijo el pescador. Oh, vaya. ¿Por qué no podía entrar un cliente normal a su estanque de pesca?

— Sí, vine el mes pasado — Insistió el muchacho, con la misma mirada sincera e inverosímil.

Oye, ¡que le hubiera pagado las 20 rupias, no le daba ningún derecho a burlarse de él! El pescador se agachó frente al mostrador, abrió una gaveta muy amplia y larga, y sacó una empolvada caña de pescar. Le sopló un poco para quitarle el exceso de polvo, destruyó algunas telarañas con las manos, y se la puso al cliente en frente. El cliente miró la caña con seriedad, y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el pescador. Para estas alturas, el dueño del estanque ya se estaba exasperando.

— Mejor ponte a pescar — le recomendó, y empezó a rascarse debajo de los brazos un poco. Esto le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso, y no era para menos. Ojalá no se le saliera de control, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una persona durante tanto tiempo, y la alergia nerviosa podría empeorársele, y entonces sí parecería un tarado: rascándose sin cesar. Ojalá que el cliente no lo notara.

Pero en la cruel cara del cliente se dibujaba una sonrisa sugerente. El pescador no podía entender qué era lo que quería decir, pero se sentía un poco familiar. Eso era una mala señal, pues significaba que el cliente estaba sugiriendo algo que él ya debería saber, sin embargo, ese no era el caso.

— ¿Qué, no sabe quién soy yo? — el cliente le dio una pista. ¡Habráse visto! ¿Por qué la gente siempre esperaba que las demás personas se acordaran de ellos? A pesar de que sólo hubiera visto a alguien, cinco horas antes, no significaba que se fuera a acordar de él ahora, porque había sido un encuentro casual, sin importancia.

— No. — En vez de decirlo, más bien, lo exhaló. El pescador decidió no perder la paciencia con su único cliente, y siguió la plática aunque fuera notorio que quería terminarla en cualquier momento. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Eso sí era una cortesía. Era lo que debía decir un buen comerciante, ¡_bien hecho! _

— Link. — Contestó el cliente, y una mirada esperanzada apareció en él. Hasta los ojos le brillaron, como a los niños.

— Link… — digirió el pescador, haciendo una asociación nombre-rostro, para ya no olvidarlo. Link, al parecer, seguía esperando algo, místico para el pescador. La expresión facial del muchacho lo alentaba a seguir. El pescador se sintió confundido y acorralado. Jamás había oído un nombre como ese… "Link"… ¿En verdad era un nombre, después de todo? Tenía qué decir algo, o todo se echaría a perder, pero no tenía idea de qué pensar, o qué era lo que Link quería! La verdad sea dicha: ¡no se acordaba de gran cosa sobre él! — _Liinnnk…_ — el pescador empezó a juguetear con el nombre, dándole oportunidad a su cliente para que él mismo confesara lo que esperaba, de una vez por todas.

— ¡Soy el Héroe del Tiempo! — soltó Link, finalmente, con satisfacción. Pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quiso del pescador. Sólo se le quedó mirando, con la cara representando físicamente la confusión. — Vamos, ¿no había oído hablar de mí? — Era raro: no había rastro de altanería en su voz, ni mucho menos. Lo dijo así nada más, como si en realidad le hubiera informado cuál era su apellido. — Todo el mundo lo hace. ¿Acaso no habla con la gente?

Auch.

El pescador miró a Link con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que fueran cuchillos afilados y que le atravesaran el rostro. Notó que su cliente lo miraba de regreso, sorprendido. Entonces, Link no tenía idea de todo lo que había sufrido, de cómo la gente que "lo amaba" lo había hecho a un lado, de cómo se había convertido en un ermitaño, amigo de los peces, ¡en bancarrota…!

Decidió que no lo culparía, ni se desquitaría con él. Después de todo, con esas veinte rupias podría comprar pan. Cuando se le antojaban las cosas, el pescador capturaba a alguno de sus peces, y luego se lo vendía a un sujeto extraño de Kakariko Village, vestido de verde, que siempre estaba de rodillas, golpeándose las piernas, pidiendo que le vendieran cosas con "C"… ¿Qué era "C"? Mejor era no preguntar: era bastante evidente que ese sujeto extraño estaba demente. Entonces, la gente vestida de verde siempre estaba loca, como Link, quien afirmaba ser el Héroe… ¿del tiempo? ¡Como diga! Pero también le constaba que el sujeto de Kakariko Village era rico, porque el pescador jamás lo había visto moverse de su lugar, o sea que no trabajaba.

— Bueno, mejor me voy a poner a pescar. — Decidió de pronto Link, al parecer, aburrido de la enorme laguna mental en la que cayó el dueño. El pescador quiso decir: "¡No, espera!", pero se mordió la lengua para evitarlo. No quería asustar al cliente, con su ferviente deseo de hablar con las personas.

El pescador empezó a rascarse con más fuerza, mientras se acomodaba discretamente para mirar el desempeño de Link. Apostaba a que era malísimo, además, ni quiso escuchar sus reglas. ¡Bien, que se las arreglara como pudiera! Tarde o temprano, llegaría al mostrador para preguntar cómo lanzar el anzuelo, ¡ja!

Link empezó a caminar alrededor del estanque, chapoteando en las orillas. ¡Hey, sus peces! ¡Los podría aplastar! ¡_En serio_!

Luego, se acomodó en un sitio muy inusual: en el tronco que estaba a la izquierda del estanque, si se iba desde el mostrador. Ese muchacho era un loquillo… ¡Mira que pararse en un tronco, que sobresalía del estanque…!

Novato. Inútil.

El pescador decidió que no sería interesante mirar, así que sacó un libro del segundo cajón y lo abrió en la página 143, donde se había quedado el día de ayer. Cuando dio vuelta a la página, se dio cuenta de que Link ya estaba parado frente a él, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el pescador, con un poco de miedo. Link le mostró que había atrapado un pez, pues colgaba de su anzuelo, y lo mostraba con orgullo. Al pescador se le pasó el miedo. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie venía, que había olvidado el protocolo. De nuevo, se sintió como un estúpido.

Pero bueno, a trabajar se ha dicho.

El pescador sacó una balanza y acomodó al pez con cuidado. — Bueno… Pesa 12 libras.

— ¿Doce, seguro? — Link se inclinó sobre el mostrador para mirar los números de la balanza, así que el pescador se hizo levemente hacia atrás, por inercia. Luego se molestó un poco.

— ¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Crees que no sé cómo utilizar una balanza con propiedad? — exclamó, indignado.

— Ah. — Dijo Link, y se miraba un poco consternado. — Hmmm… Yo creí que pesaba mucho más. — Confesó, un poco para sí mismo, en un tono de reproche. El pescador le dio una mirada de: "¡Ni hablar!, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?". — Bueno… — Link hizo el ademán de agarrar el pez para regresarlo al estanque, pero el pescador se le adelantó, y lo arrebató de la balanza, con la misma actitud de indignación.

— ¡Presta acá! — exclamó, como quien no quiere la cosa, y soltó al pez en una pecera rectangular, demasiado pequeña para él. Link se acercó con curiosidad para ver la placa donde el pescador garabateó con rapidez. "El Pez Más Grande que se ha atrapado", estaba predeterminado; luego, con la fea letra del pescador, ponía: "Por: Link".

Los ojos del soldado Hylian, o el Héroe del Tiempo, o lo que fuera, se iluminaron de esa forma tan especial, nuevamente. El pescador se sintió complacido de agradar a un cliente. Esto significaba que volvería pronto, ¡así lo esperaba! Link no tenía idea de cuánto esperaba que fuera así…

Después de esa pequeña victoria, que para el pescador no significaba gran cosa, Link pareció sentirse animado, y siguió lanzando el anzuelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado allí ese día? ¿Quince horas?

El pescador se había aburrido de mirar hace mucho tiempo; había sacado su libro una vez más y aventajó mucho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el misterioso cliente seguía ahí, ya era de noche. El agua brillaba en un tono azul muy claro, debido a la luna, que estaba puesta justo encima; la tierra que circundaba al estanque tenía un tono extraño, entre púrpura y azul naval, y un airecillo helado se puso a balancear los juncos y a pasear las hojas que reposaban sobre el agua. El pescador bostezó. Ya había pasado su hora de dormir, después de todo.

Pero Link seguía ahí, intentando pescar un resfriado.

Definitivamente, el dueño del estanque no quería ser grosero ni correrlo, pero se estaba muriendo de sueño y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría esperar; además… Cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera una trampa, y que Link estuviera esperando el momento justo en que él cayera en brazos de Morfeo, ¡para robarle sus cosas!

Bofetada mental.

¿Qué le iba a robar? ¿Sus pantalones?

_En serio_, el pescador no tenía ni dónde caerse muerto: lo único que poseía era el estanque, y no era como si alguien pudiera meterlo en un saco y esfumarse en el medio de la noche. La única solución que tenía, era presionarlo.

El pescador comenzó a lanzarse miradas asesinas, profundas y perturbadoras. Pero Link, ni enterado.

Esto de trasnochar era serio: el pescador comenzó a ver una lucecita extraña, rondando la cabeza de Link. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar: Allí estaba, una esferita plateada, con un halo azul encantador. Sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza, y la esferita se esfumó… Lo raro, era que se había esfumado debajo del sombrero de Link. Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en eso.

Apenas se aleccionó sobre la misteriosa pelotita, apareció Link frente a su mostrador, y lo encontró rascándose con más insistencia que nunca, para su mala fortuna. ¿Qué si pensaba que tenía pulgas, y nunca más volvía al estanque?

Sin embargo, el joven pasó por su lado como si nada, y se dirigió a la entrada.

¡Al fin podría dormir! Hey… ¿pero qué intentaba, llevándose la caña de pescar?

— ¡Oye! — llamó su atención el pescador. El cliente fue, claramente, sorprendido. Incluso dio un pequeño salto. — ¡No puedes llevarte eso! Si quieres salir, regresa aquí y tráeme la caña. ¡_En serio_! — Le pidió. Link caminó con entusiasmo hasta el mostrador y le tendió su caña; el pescador la tomó con un poco de brusquedad y la puso en su cajón correspondiente.

— Lo siento. — Dijo Link, con una sonrisa eterna, rascándose suavemente la nuca.

— _Lo siento — _le imitó el pescador, de malas maneras, a lo que el cliente no se ofendió, pues parecía tener un optimismo inmortal. De pronto, al pescador le surgió una duda, así que preguntó. — Oye… ¿qué tanto hacías allí? — señaló el estanque con la cabeza. — ¡No trajiste ningún pez! ¿Con tanto tiempo que pasaste ahí, ni así pudiste sacar del agua algo decente? — Lo dijo con un pequeño tono de superioridad: aquella que se les daba a los expertos en cierta materia, dispuestos siempre a menospreciar el trabajo de los otros.

— Ah, eso… — exclamó el rubio, saliendo a la superficie de su estado distraído y alegre. — Sí, lo hice. Saqué mucho más grandes que el primero, pero los devolví. — Confesó el Hylian, con naturalidad.

— ¡Ja, claro! — se burló el pescador. La típica excusa de los novatos…

— Estaba esperando que mordiera _el grande… _— comentó Link, casualmente. El pescador frunció el entrecejo ante aquella descripción. Incluso, la voz del cliente se había vuelto un poco confidente, juguetona; le estaba vendiendo el asunto muy bien, debía admitirlo. El dueño del estanque se inclinó sobre su mostrador, al igual que Link, atraído por la historia. El joven Hylian volvió a sonreír, pero de una forma diferente, como cuando un gato acorrala a un ratón.

— ¿Cuál grande? — preguntó el pescador; la curiosidad tomando lo mejor de sí. Para igualar su tono, Link le susurró:

— El que no se mueve.

— ¿Que no se mueve? — repitió el hombre, haciéndose hacia atrás con una urgencia repentina. — ¡Debe de estar muerto, muchacho! Con tu permiso, voy a salir. Tengo qué quitarlo de allí, o los demás peces enfermarán.

— No, no está muerto. — Contestó Link, con seriedad. Después, se le quedó mirando al mostrador con curiosidad, pues no parecía tener una puertita por donde pudiera salir el dueño. — Me refiero al pez grande, al que está siempre en el fondo. El que parece anguila.

— ¿Anguila…? ¡No me digas que…! — el pescador se maravilló con las pocas palabras de Link. — El legendario Hyrule Loach… — sacudió la cabeza, una vez más. — No. No puede ser, ya deben de estar extintos. Aunque… — dirigió unas miradas nerviosas hacia allí. — Nunca he visto uno en toda mi vida…

* * *

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — preguntó el pescador, en su habitual estado de alerta. Cada vez que Link entraba a su negocio (ahora sí que podía llamarlo "negocio", con la entrada de dinero más grande que había tenido desde que se inauguró), el pobre dueño se ponía muy nervioso. Aunque lo visitaba con frecuencia (ya empezaba a sospechar que había desertado del ejército de Hyrule), no llegaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia humana. ¡Y, encima de todo, se ponía a platicar con él! Eso sí que era no tener nada qué hacer. Le empezaba a recordar a sí mismo porque, al final de cuentas, al poner ese negocio fracasado y no renunciar a él, se convirtió en un bueno para nada, que no tenía nada qué hacer. Lo bueno del asunto era que el pescador no tenía mucha práctica social, así que contestaba pequeñas frases y no se alargaba jamás la conversación. Su comezón lo estaba matando, ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. Es decir, una cosa era tener al holgazán muchachito rubio allí, varios días a la semana, durante horas interminables; y otra, muy diferente, era ponerse a platicar con él. Eso sí que le destrozaba los nervios. Ojalá que ahora, en estos momentos que se encontraba frente a su mostrador, viniera a pedirle que pesara su pez, y siguiera en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Link a su pregunta de hace unos momentos, fue:

— ¡Hay que hablar de algo!

Era un tono demandante, infantil. Era una especie de: "¡Qué aburrido eres, entretenme!"

El pescador suspiró largamente.

Pensó que, hace tres semanas, cuando Link atrapó un pez de 15 libras (y él le dio de premio una Escama Dorada, capaz de hacerlo bucear mucho más profundo), habría quedado satisfecho con sus habilidades de pesca, y que ya no volvería, nunca más. Hasta le regaló la Escama Dorada, ¡por Dios! Si eso no había funcionado para espaciar un poco más sus visitas inmortales al estanque, ¿qué podría funcionar?

Bueno, supuso que podría incomodarlo con alguna pregunta, y que se callara. Pero Link fue mucho más rápido, y lo incomodó antes.

— _¿Quééé?_ ¿Quieres saber por qué me estoy rascando todo el tiempo? — el pescador sintió que quería golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador infinitamente, pero se contuvo. De rascarse, no; no se contuvo. — Bueno, pues porque… Mira… En realidad… ¡No lo sé! ¡_En serio_!

— Estuve tan cerca de atrapar al Hyrule Loach el día de hoy… — dijo Link, cambiando el tema tan rápidamente, que al pescador le dio la impresión de que no le importaba nada de lo que le dijera. De pronto, una idea pareció cruzar la cabeza del rubio, pues se abalanzó al mostrador y, prácticamente, le exigió: — ¡Quiero probar con otro anzuelo!

— ¿Qué? — el dueño del estanque empezó a rascarse _incluso más, _pues ya había sido descubierto y eso le desencadenó aún más comezón; además, las preguntas del joven lo desesperaban. — ¿Nunca has oído aquel dicho…? "Un buen pescador, nunca escoge su propio anzuelo". — Terminó, esperando que ya no dijera nada más.

— ¿Un buen pescador no escoge su propio anzuelo? ¿Por qué no? Escoger el anzuelo es parte de la estrategia. De no ser así, atrapar un buen pez estaría relegado a la _suerte, ¿_o no? — caviló el muchacho, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible para el pescador. Las palabras que acababa de decir, lo hirieron, por alguna razón.

— ¡No! ¡Pescar no es como pelear! — Lo atacó. — No se necesitan estrategias, porque es un arte. El arte no tiene reglas. Pero eso no significa que sea cuestión de suerte. ¡_En serio_!

Se rascaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que era sorprendente que no estuviera sangrando ya. Sin embargo, ante la desesperación del pescador, el cliente pareció divertirse.

Algo pasaba con Link, se dio cuenta el pescador. Eso de agarrarle confianza a la gente no era bueno: ya lo tuteaba, se burlaba de él, lo molestaba… ¡Y se divertía! El pescador no era el "puerquito" de nadie, por más Héroe del Tiempo o soldado desertor que fuera.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes? — lo enfadó Link, con una sonrisa de insolencia pintada en los labios. — ¿Con esa filosofía, fuiste un buen pescador?

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! — el dueño del estanque sintió que prendían la mecha de un cilindro de trinitrotolueno. Incluso sintió cómo la cara le ardía, cuando la sangre le subió a la cara en oleadas furiosas y se apoderó de él un deseo asesino. — ¡¿Que si fui un buen pescador?! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo fui un profesional! ¿Sabes lo que significa la palabra "profesional"?

— Bueno, si fuiste _tan _profesional, ¿por qué no me enseñas un par de trucos? — sugirió Link.

— ¡Ah, ja, ja! ¡Eso no, muchacho! — exclamó el pescador, sin dejar de rascarse. — Esos son secretos de la compañía, _en serio._

— Pretextos, pretextos… — etiquetó sus palabras Link. Se puso a juguetear con la caña, de la misma forma en que, el pescador había visto, lo hacía con su espada; esto cuando él tenía algunos problemas con la balanza y se demoraba demasiado. Era una espada increíble, por lo que se veía.

El pescador se mordió la lengua. Finalmente, Link decidió dejar la caña en paz y mirar al pescador. — ¿Cómo es que fuiste un profesional, si dijiste hace tres meses que nunca habías visto un Hyrule Loach?

El pescador se quedó petrificado, oyendo cómo Link profería una exclamación de triunfo discreta. Luego, como muchas veces había oído, vino el pequeño regaño del hada que llevaba en el sombrero. La había descubierto el segundo día que Link entró al estanque, y se dio cuenta de que la pobre se la pasaba recordándole a Link que tenían cosas qué hacer, más el joven hacía caso omiso. Y el pescador no podía ayudar a la pequeña hada porque, después de todo, a él le convenía que Link perdiera el tiempo en su estanque de pesca. Así que no le quedaba más que hacer oídos sordos a los débiles reclamos de la esferita azulada.

El pescador quiso responder algo al Hylian, pero no pudo más que imitar a sus amigos fieles, los peces, y abrir y cerrar la boca una generosa cantidad de veces. Link empezó a reírse de la semejanza que tenía con los animales, hasta que el pescador tuvo suficiente y golpeó el mostrador con la palma.

— ¡No tuve la suerte de ver un Hyrule Loach, ¿está claro?! De haber sido diferente, lo habría atrapado. — El pescador estaba tan herido en su pobre orgullo… Link lo miraba con curiosidad. Aquella curiosidad infantil que tanto le gustó en primera instancia, empezaba a molestarle. — ¡_En serio!_

Algo se maquinaba en la cabeza de Link, y no podía esperar para decirlo. El rubio soldado desertor se inclinó sobre la barra, de la forma en que solía hacerlo, y miró fijamente al pescador. El pescador trató de controlar su comezón mentalmente, ahora más que nunca, pero fue inútil. Lo mejor que podría hacer era seguirle el juego al cliente, así que se inclinó un poco, también. Además, en el fondo, deseaba saber qué es lo que tenía qué decir el rubio.

— Te reto a atrapar el Hyrule Loach, antes que yo.

* * *

El pescador jamás se sintió tan extraño. Al menos, jamás desde hace años. Su pasión, lo que le daba sentido a su vida, la pesca, jamás había sido compartida por nadie más. Puso el estanque esperando conocer gente igual a él, pero fracasó; y como el agua, el pescador se adaptaba rápidamente. Se acostumbró de inmediato a que la gente de Hyrule tenía muchas cosas qué hacer. Negocios importantes que administrar… Como la tienda de lanzamiento de Bombchus, la Galería de Tiro al blanco, o la tienda de Máscaras Felices. Eso sí que era importante.

De pronto, apareció este muchacho.

Compartía su obsesión (si no se le llamaba obsesión a esto: Link por la mañana, durante la tarde y hasta la noche en incontables ocasiones, desoyendo los grititos del hada que llevaba bajo el sombrero; llegando medio muerto, con heridas extrañas que parecían recién hechas y, a veces, pasando la noche en vela, con una lluvia helada arreciando sobre sí… Entonces, el pescador no sabía qué podría ser la obsesión), quizás, Link llevaba la obsesión un poco más allá que él. El pescador simplemente se ponía a ver, como un retirado, mientras él se llevaba toda la diversión.

Por supuesto que el pescador también se ponía a atrapar peces, cuando no había nadie… Aunque desde que Link había descubierto que la puerta del negocio no tenía ninguna clase de candado o cadena, el pescador no tenía ni un segundo libre para ponerse a jugar.

Ahora, el muchacho le estaba proponiendo un reto.

¿Pero qué se creía?

¡Él era un profesional, una leyenda…! Ejem… Una leyenda que no conocía nadie, y que a nadie le importaba… ¡Pero una leyenda, al fin y al cabo! ¡Nadie más que él había capturado a diez peces a la vez, con el mismo anzuelo, y nadie más que él había atrapado a un Zora con la caña! … Aunque, recordándolo bien, aquel incidente le había costado caro al rey de Hyrule, años atrás.

Y, a pesar de que él tenía los récords más altos en el mundo de la pesca, el pobre pescador no podía más que sentir envidia cada vez que el "Héroe del Tiempo" se acercaba al mostrador con un pez cada vez mayor. Sólo rogaba que no llegara un día con el Hyrule Loach, porque desde que lo vio, se había empeñado en encontrarlo, a como fuera lugar. El crecimiento personal de Link era _muy _amenazante para el pescador.

Pero ahora tenía una invitación directa a desafiarlo, y la aprovecharía.

* * *

El anzuelo se enganchó rápidamente en la peor clase de presa.

El pescador sintió un pequeño tironcito, y luego se dio cuenta de que su sombrero, el que cubría su incipiente calvicie, volaba fuera de su alcance, como araña que sube su tela invisible. De inmediato sintió su cara enrojecer, a pesar de que no se dio cuenta de cuán avergonzado estaba. Aquella reacción incontrolable provocó que el pescador se pusiera incluso más nervioso, y para desviar la atención de ello, empezó a gritar sin ningún control:

— ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! ¡Eres terrible! ¡_En serio_! — bramó, mientras Link, el cliente del mal, enrollaba el carrete y dejaba el sombrero pegadito a la punta de la caña. — ¡Devuélvelo…! — el pescador estaba tan mortificado, que pensó que este era el peor día de su vida. Y se empezó a rascar nuevamente. El joven Link empezó a pasearse con el sombrero, hasta que llegó al mostrador. El dueño del estanque de pesca le dirigió la mirada más indignada que pudo estando tan avergonzado, y luego le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos: — ¿Me lo das?

— ¡No! — Link se fue corriendo.

"¡No puede ser, está loco!". El pescador se mordió la lengua, la frustración destrozándole los nervios, y lo miró andar de aquí por allá, junto a los juncos. Al alba, los peces se volvían locos, y empezaban a saltar, tratando de comer. Link empezó a balancear el sombrero cerca de los peces más grandes, enfadando al pescador. ¡Se le iba a caer! ¡Y si eso pasaba…! El pescador empezó a rumiar el coraje que sentía. No podía creer que, a esta edad, le estuvieran haciendo _bullying_, como en sus tiempos de escuela, cuando le quitaban sus libros y los hacían oscilar sobre su cabeza.

¡Pero pobrecito Link, si algo le pasaba al sombrero! El pescador respiraba entrecortadamente. Sabía qué es lo que quería el jovenzuelo: que aceptara su reto. Como el pescador había dicho que no, ahora lo estaba provocando con lo del sombrero, para que cambiara de parecer. ¡No señor, pero él no era tan sensible a la presión como Link quisiera!

De pronto, algo horroroso pasó: el sombrero cayó al agua.

Un pez enorme, de unas veintitrés libras, saltó de la superficie y atrapó el sombrero con su fea boca. Después, nadó frenéticamente al centro del estanque, como si supiera perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo, y se sumergió…

¡Maldición! Ojalá que no se le ocurriera salir del estanque por el pequeño agujero por donde era alimentado, desde el lago Hylia… No, ¡esperen…! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que sucedió!

El pescador y Link se quedaron viendo la huida del pez, hacia la libertad, con su nuevo sombrero. El rubio se había puesto las manos sobre la boca, como si eso le restara impacto a la situación, y se giró con lentitud hacia el pescador. El dueño del estanque se había quedado con la boca abierta, y al mirar a Link, compuso la expresión a una de perfecto odio.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vas a tener qué pagarme eso, es _en serio!_ — el pescador había perdido los estribos, y se abalanzó contra la bolsa que había dejado Link sobre el mostrador, para pescar a gusto; empezó a revolver cosas para buscar dinero… Era una sensación extraña… La bolsa era muy pequeña, pero cuando metía la mano, se sentía inmensa y profunda, llena de cosas raras. Sacó unas cuantas. ¿Bombas? ¿Una especie de gancho atado a una cadena con resorte? ¡¿Un arco y flechas?! … ¿Y qué significarían estas medallitas doradas, con la forma de una calavera…?

— ¡Deja mis cosas! — Link corrió rápidamente hacia el estante, pero no lo suficiente para que evitara que el pescador fisgoneara o que agarrara una bonita rupia púrpura. El pescador la metió en el cajón del dinero, de inmediato. Link se sintió resignado y triste.

— ¿Sabes qué más? — dijo el pescador de pronto. — ¡Acepto tu reto! — Link lo volteó a ver, emocionado. — ¡Sólo para demostrarte que soy mejor que tú!

— Para eso son los retos. — Dijo Link, con una voz apacible y segura.

— ¿Y qué vamos a apostar? — exclamó Link, inmediatamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? — el pescador no se esperaba que pusieran dinero en la mesa tan pronto. Por lo que vio cuando metió las manos a su bolsa mágica, el muchacho cargaba con cerca de quinientas rupias… Eso no era bueno para él, en caso de que perdiera. Tuvo qué imaginarse un pretexto. — ¡El honor de atrapar un Hyrule Loach es suficiente para un buen pescador! Lo es para mí, y también debería serlo para ti, muchacho. Pero vamos a apostar cincuenta rupias, sólo es un valor representativo. ¿Te parece bien?

— Sí, bien. — Aceptó Link, ofreciéndole una mano áspera y callosa para cerrar el trato. La suavidad de las manos del pescador era risible, para Link. Con unas manos así, que evidenciaban muy poco uso, ¿cómo esperaba ganar este reto?

— Además, aunque lo capturemos, debemos devolverlo al agua. Están en peligro de extinción. — Le recordó el pescador.

— Hmmm… Bueno. Pero lo vas a anotar en una placa y la vas a colgar en el negocio, donde todos la puedan ver.

— Bueno.

— ¡_Hey! ¡Listen! _— exclamó una vocecita. El pescador miró con disimulo hacia el sombrero de Link, aunque el muchacho se diera la vuelta para hablar a gusto con el hada. La pequeña pelotita azul, que le llamaba la atención a Link siempre en inglés, se puso a decir un montón de cosas sobre un Templo, o algo así. ¿Se referiría al Templo del Tiempo? En todo caso, era el único Templo que el pescador conocía. Había oído rumores, en Kakariko Village, que el Templo del Tiempo se había mantenido intacto, a pesar de lo que había pasado estos siete años con Ganondorf y todo lo demás. Mientras Link contestaba, el pescador aprendió una cosa: el hada se llamaba Navi.

Después de ese día, el pescador vio que Link no podía seguir evadiendo a la criaturita, y que se había puesto en marcha en otro de sus "misiones", que le tomaban varias semanas.

Esa fue la oportunidad que tuvo el dueño del estanque para salir a comprar provisiones, y practicar. Quería renovar sus anzuelos, así que fue a Kakariko Village en busca de materiales. Y encontró los de mejor calidad. ¡No habría forma de que Link pudiera ganarle!

También, se puso a buscar como un poseído alguna tienda de sombreros. No había ni una. Nadie sabía hacer sombreros… Quizás, el hombre de las Máscaras supiera algo sobre la fabricación de sombreros, es decir, las máscaras también iban en la cabeza… Pero no. No había rastro de Tienda de Máscaras. Lo más probable es que hubiera muerto.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la villa, donde no encontró a ninguno de sus antiguos _conocidos, _el pescador casi se da de bruces con el árbol que estaba plantado en la entrada. Uno de los sujetos que estaban siempre allí, platicando animadamente mientras hacían algo así como bailar, se rió de él sin pena ni disimulo.

Al parecer, estos sujetos no eran como el común de la gente, que siempre lo ignoraban al verlo pasar, porque pronto se pusieron a platicar con él. El pescador se sintió horrorizado y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya de su reacción nerviosa que tanta comezón le daba? Era obvio que sí, pensó, agachando la cabeza.

Ambos sujetos locuaces se turnaban para hablar, pero uno casi siempre interrumpía al otro, en su afán de expresar rápidamente la idea que le cruzaba la mente. El pescador no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decían. Incluso, empezó a cerrar los oídos, y a dejarse llevar por el embotamiento mental. Hasta que uno de ellos mencionó al Héroe del Tiempo.

Esto alertó todos sus instintos de competitividad.

Si estos sujetos conocían al tal Héroe del Tiempo (y que, al parecer, era un apodo que no nada más Link conocía), el pescador podría preguntarles cómo era él, y tomar ventaja. Si conocía sus fortalezas y debilidades, era mucho más sencillo que le fuera a ganar en el reto de atrapar al Hyrule Loach.

Así que preguntó.

El Héroe del Tiempo había aparecido así nada más en Hyrule, cuando las esperanzas estaban más muertas que nunca, recorría el mundo en busca de Cinco Templos, despertando a los Seis Legendarios Sabios, destruyendo a cuanto monstruo se le ponía enfrente, restableciendo la paz de Hyrule. Esperando, algún día, reunir todo lo necesario para enfrentarse al Rey Malvado… al mismísimo Ganondorf… Y regresar la justicia y la paz al mundo.

La mayoría de la gente sabía que el Héroe estaba por allí, pero no mucha sabía de quién se trataba. Sin embargo, uno de los dos sujetos que le estaba contando esta historia al pescador, dijo haberlo visto. Y no podía ser nadie más que él: porque una vez que la villa Kakariko había sido librada del monstruo invisible que la había incendiado e intentado destruir, apareció una luz azul en el cielo… Descendió a la tierra, sobre una plataforma misteriosa que estaba plantada en el Cementerio, y de ella bajó un hombre. Y era rubio, con un ropaje verde que incluía un sombrero largo, y que portaba un escudo y una espada magnífica. Además, lo acompañaba un hada, y nadie que el observador conociera poseía un hada. El sujeto que contaba la historia conocía a este hombre: se trataba de Link, el Hylian que solía pasearse por la villa para comprar provisiones.

Entonces, el hombre que le contaba la historia al pescador, se sintió inmerso en una alegría infinita. ¡Conocía al Héroe del Tiempo! ¡Hablaba con él de vez en cuando! El Héroe del Tiempo se paseaba entre los mortales como cualquier persona… ¡Pero él, el afortunado observador, lo conocía, él _lo sabía todo, _porque él había _comprendido_ que el sujeto rubio que a veces entraba a la villa, era el Héroe del Tiempo!

Pero era un secreto, le advirtió el hombre al pescador, seguramente era un secreto, si el Héroe no andaba por allí y por allá divulgando quién era. Así que, _shhh…_

El pescador pudo reflexionar algunos segundos después de que el hombre le contó la historia. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja… No!

Ese no era el Link que el pescador conocía.

El Link que el pescador conocía bien no era heroico, no salvaba a la gente: el Link que conocía pasaba horas frente a su estanque de pesca, era grosero, se burlaba de él, ignoraba a su hada guardián, y… Y… ¡Y le quitaba el sombrero!

Pero…

El pescador no pudo dejar de pensarlo esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en su vieja cama. Recordó las veces que llegaba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. Habían algunas cosas que no terminaban de encajar con la imagen de desobligado que el pescador le daba a Link.

¿Y las heridas?

* * *

La próxima vez que el pescador vio al muchacho, lo hizo con otros ojos. Sintió como si tuviera enfrente a una persona completamente diferente. El pescador se le quedó viendo de reojo mientras el rubio ajustaba su caña de pescar. Pudo ver unas cicatrices en su cara, en su cuello y en sus manos. Su manera recia de actuar, de caminar, de hablar, todo eso evidenciaba que la teoría del sujeto que siempre estaba en la entrada de Kakariko Village era cierta. Era un Héroe. No era un soldado, mucho menos desertor. Era el Héroe… ¿Por qué "Del Tiempo"? Era algo que todavía no sabía. Pero sí sabía todas las dificultades por las que Hyrule había pasado estos últimos años, y no conocer a Ganondorf ya era estar demasiado desinformado. Al pescador le constaba que, durante algunos meses, su estanque de pesca había estado aislado del mundo porque el lago Hylia había bajado de nivel, y esto había sido gracias a la maldad del rey de los Gerudos. Sin embargo, Link siempre llegaba a tiempo a su sesión de pesca. Al parecer, utilizando un espantapájaros. El pescador pensaba que lazaba al espantapájaros, pero luego entendió que utilizaba el artefacto que llevaba en su bolsa: el gancho con la cadena de resorte. Tampoco entendía, el pescador, de dónde salía el espantapájaros, porque de pronto estaba, y al siguiente momento ya no.

También se dio cuenta que, algún tiempo después, el nivel del lago subió (para esas épocas en que Link entró al estanque vistiendo de color azul), y ahora, el pescador sabía que todo eso estaba relacionado: que si la maldad estaba desapareciendo de los distintos sitios de Hyrule, era gracias a… Link.

Link.

El pescador sintió una oleada de nostalgia, cuando recordó aquella primera vez que el muchacho entró a su negocio. Cuando Link revivió su negocio. Llámenlo egoísta, pero aunque Link estuviera salvando a todo el reino, el pescador sabía que él lo apreciaba mucho más por revivir su negocio, que la demás gente por salvar Hyrule.

La demás gente no lo conocía bien. La demás gente sólo lo dejaba pasar por sus pueblos, sin saber de quién se trataba, y lo dejaban ir. Él lo tenía durante horas en su negocio. Link se divertía ahí. El pescador representaba la relajación, para el Héroe del Tiempo.

— Hoy no está el Hyrule Loach… — dijo Link finalmente, rompiendo las cavilaciones del pescador. El rubio exhaló largamente, y luego recuperó el entusiasmo. — ¡Quiero intentarlo en otro estanque!

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! — justo después de que el pescador pensara _tan _bien de Link, le salía con esto… — ¡No puedes hacer eso, me quedaría en bancarrota! ¡Eres mi único cliente! ¡_EN SERIO!_

Link soltó una risa débil, totalmente bajo control.

Era obvio que el Héroe se había burlado de él, nuevamente. Y el pescador volvió a sentirse humillado, por ser tan fácilmente provocado. Pero no pudo contestarle nada, porque en ese momento una figura larga y ondulada rompió la continuidad del agua.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es él! — exclamó el pescador, precipitándose al borde del estanque, y casi cayéndose en el proceso. Por suerte, Link alcanzó a sostenerlo.

— ¿Él quién? — preguntó Link, con la guardia baja, ya que no se acostumbraba a que le llamara "él" a un pez.

— ¡El Hyrule Loach!

— ¡Ah, sí, allí está! — Link lo soltó para agarrar bien su caña, con lo que el pescador cayó de frente contra la tierra suave del estanque, el agua casi le alcanzó las orejas. Cuando se levantó, el pescador se rascó obsesivamente bajo el brazo. Inmediatamente tomó su caña, la caña más buena que pudo fabricar mientras Link estuvo fuera, y ajustó el ángulo. — Será mío. — Pronosticó Link, con la voz llena de emoción. Después de que el pescador lanzó su anzuelo al agua, Link se alejó de él, optando por un ángulo diferente.

El maldito pez empezó a jugar con ellos. Se iba al fondo… Se quedaba parado… Hacía como que iba a salir a la superficie, se detenía… Y volvía a sumergirse. Huía hacia donde estaba el tronco en forma de arco, a la izquierda del estanque, y se quedaba pegado a su corteza.

El pescador empezó a desesperarse después de nueve horas.

— ¡Hey, ¿qué es esto?! ¿Me lo puedo quedar? — dijo de pronto la voz del rubio, y el pescador lo vio al lado suyo, con un cebo extraño con forma de gusano. Su color era tornasolado, casi transparente, y el dueño del estanque lo reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡Está prohibido utilizar anzuelos que se hundan!

— Estaba tirado allí… — contestó Link con inocencia, señalando una porción del estanque de poca profundidad, repleta de juncos y hojas de lirios.

— Bueno, las reglas son las reglas. Pero… Ahora que lo pienso… — El pescador agarró el largo anzuelo y lo partió en dos. Link lo miró con curiosidad, sintiendo lástima de que se echara a perder un anzuelo tan bonito. El pescador le dio una de las mitades. — Esto nos será útil para atrapar al Hyrule Loach, que nunca sale a superficie.

— ¡Sí sale! — dijo Link, mirando hacia el punto donde estaba el pez. — Sale a la hora de comer. Cuando los peces saltan. En el ocaso y el amanecer.

—Sigue hablando… — el pescador lanzó el anzuelo.

Link se apresuró a imitarlo, y lo que pasó les puso el corazón en la boca. Las mitades de anzuelo tornasolados empezaron a hundirse en pequeñas ondas… El agua estaba lo suficientemente clara para que pudieran ver eso. Ambas mitades se acercaron al pez, limitándolo. _Un poco más, un poco más… _

Ambos anzuelos quedaron prácticamente encima del Hyrule Loach, y empezaron a mecerse con el agua.

… Y el Hyrule Loach los ignoró olímpicamente.

Ambos hombres soltaron gritos de desesperación.

¡Está allí, maldito Hyrule Loach, el anzuelo! ¡Muérdelo!

Esperaron algunos minutos.

Sacaron el anzuelo. Link cambió rápidamente su posición en el estanque (al parecer, ya tenía mucha práctica). Pero el pescador no se quedaba atrás. Había aprovechado cada minuto que Link se encontraba fuera, en sus misiones. Y también había copiado las técnicas del Héroe, ¿para qué mentía?

Intentaron mil ángulos, distintos momentos del día.

El estanque se pintó de mil tonalidades, también. Ninguno de los dos se quería dormir.

Tampoco Navi, porque salía del sombrero de Link cada hora, más o menos, recordándole algo… Que el pescador no podía entender, dada su propia emoción.

Navi era como las contracciones de las mujeres embarazadas: cada vez más frecuente, cada vez más fuerte. _En serio, _esa era la analogía más estúpida que el pescador hubiera hecho…Aparte, el pescador se empezó a sentir muy mal por Navi, porque hasta le caía bien. Le parecía curiosa, porque jamás había visto un hada, y era una dulzura.

Sólo existían pocos sonidos que evidenciaban la vida: el ruido del agua, del viento, de la fricción que causaban las cañas de pescar, y los pasos que acomodaban al dueño del estanque y al Héroe del Tiempo en distintas partes del estanque. La luna, que había alcanzado el cenit, empezaba a decaer. El sueño se les escondió entre los juncos.

Cuando el cielo se empezó a pintar de lavanda, y empezó a colorear todo de ese tono, el pescador tuvo qué abofetearse para encender sus sentidos: se aproximaba el alba. Se acercaba el momento en que los peces empezaban a saltar. Miró a Link. Él también lo entendía. Cambió totalmente su posición corporal, para estar listo a cualquier cosa.

La espera les pareció nada, hasta el momento en que el agua comenzó a agitarse como en ebullición. ¡Los peces estaban saltando!

El Hyrule Loach también se movió a la superficie, y sacó la cabecita.

Ambos hombres ajustaron sus ángulos y lanzaron hacia el Hyrule Loach, pero otros peces empezaron a morder sus anzuelos. El pescador se desesperaba tanto con esto que se rascaba vigorosamente, pero Link, al contrario, se quedaba tan quieto que el pez perdía el interés y soltaba el anzuelo más rápido de lo normal.

El Hyrule Loach consiguió burlarlos.

Pasaron el resto del día tratando de hacerlo morder, pero aquel pez era indiferente y presumido. Altanero y egoísta.

Para eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde, el pescador y Link empezaron a insultarse, enfadados y somnolientos, y Navi se había cansado de alertar al Héroe cada hora, entendiendo de alguna forma que no serviría de nada. A esa hora, el agua estaba opaca, debida al ocaso que se aproximaba. No se veía nada, ¡era imposible atrapar a un Hyrule Loach! ¡Era un mito el Hyrule Loach!, se convencieron, a pesar de estarlo mirando.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — dijo Link.

— ¿Qué? — le contestó el pescador, con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

— Juntemos nuestras cañas. Hagamos que muerda las dos mitades del anzuelo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Quééé?! ¡¿_En serio?! _— el pescador pensó que Link deliraba debido a la falta de sueño. Pero, pensándolo bien, él también estaba desvelado, y sonaba lógico que siguiera las ilusiones oníricas de un duende. ¿Qué? ¿No era un duende? ¡_Por favooor! — Bueeeno… — _accedió el pescador, con voz de ebrio, y sincronizó su caña a la de Link.

— Tres… Dos…

— ¡_Hey! ¡Listen! — _el hada volvió a salir del sombrero de Link, a pesar de que ya lo había dejado en paz. Al parecer, había reunido el valor suficiente para decir lo que iba a decir, y esta vez, el pescador pudo oírlo con claridad: — ¡Tenemos qué salvar a la princesa Zelda del castillo de Gan…!

— ¡Shhh! — Link se quitó el sombrero y la capturó en él, poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza. El pescador lo volteó a ver. — Jajaja… Navi está un poco nerviosa. — Se excusó Link, claramente evitando que el pescador se diera cuenta de que estaba en la mitad de la misión más importante de toda su carrera de Héroe. El dueño del estanque lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con recelo, y Link simplemente se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa amable que escondía todo. Bueno, no era su problema. — Ahora sí, a la cuenta de tres.

En "tres", ambos anzuelos se lanzaron con maestría, con perfecta simetría, como un solo cebo, al lado de un espejo. Cayeron a la vez al agua, con un chapoteo deliciosamente profundo, uno al lado del otro, y se hundieron con la misma danza ondulatoria. Crearon el engaño perfecto, y el Hyrule Loach se aproximó… ¡Y mordió ambos!

¡Era una locura! ¿Era posible? El pescador se sentía muy ebrio, por la falta de sueño, pero empezó a enrollar el carrete como si no hubiera un mañana, y empezaron a luchar contra el pez. Link tiraba claramente más fuerte. El pescador se esforzó por llevarle el paso. Todo parecía un sueño, sobre todo porque la iluminación del ocaso así lo hacía parecer. Link mencionó que "faltaba poco", y el pescador tiró con más ganas, no estando consciente de lo que ocurría.

* * *

Link saltó el mostrador y se metió en el sitio del dueño del estanque, y sacó la balanza de donde vio que el pescador la sacaba siempre, como si él fuera el propietario.

— ¡Corre, pásamelo! — le pidió Link al pescador, y el pescador apenas se dio cuenta de que tenía entre las manos el Hyrule Loach. Esto lo despertó por completo. ¡El Hyrule Loach!

Se sentía _chistoso_… Su cuerpo era tan largo, y seguía ondulándose. ¡Qué emocionado estaba! ¡Ojalá alguien pudiera pintarle un cuadro con él sosteniendo el Hyrule Loach! El grabado de sus escamas era especial, también tenía ondas, y tenía circulitos… Ah… Estaba enamorado del Hyrule Loach. — Ya dámelo. — Link tuvo qué arrebatárselo. La pérdida le ocasionó más comezón al pescador. — ¡33 libras! — dictaminó, satisfecho.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡No sabes usar la balanza! ¡Quítate de mi lugar! — el pescador exhortó a Link a que saliera de allí. Ambos se quedaron idos, mirando al Hyrule Loach un poco más. Al final de todo el embelesamiento, Link se aclaró la garganta.

— Eh… ¿y qué nombre vamos a poner en la placa…? ¿Quién ganó?

El silencio se hizo un poco incómodo.

— ¡¿Por qué se te ocurrió la _grandiosa_ idea de unir los anzuelos?! — reclamó el pescador, casi desgarrándose la piel en tiras debido a su comezón. — ¡No debí escuchar los delirios de un duende!

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — exclamó Link.

— ¡Duende! — repitió el pescador, a lo que Link se quedó callado, y racionalmente, preguntó:

— ¿Qué es "duende"?

— Ah, pues… No lo sé. Algo así como un Kokiri.

— No importa. — Interrumpió Link, tomando al Hyrule Loach, y caminando hacia el estanque. El pescador lo siguió apresuradamente, todavía no estaba listo para decirle adiós al Hyrule Loach… Pero ya se estaba muriendo por falta de oxígeno. Link lo puso en alto una última vez, y luego lo colocó gentilmente en el agua. El Hyrule Loach empezó a chapotear un poco, se acostumbró, se aseguró de que ya no se iban a meter con él, y empezó a nadar hacia el agujerito que alimentaba al estanque, que daba al lago Hylia. Su huida fue majestuosa, y cuando se fue, la luz del sol terminó por completo. El violeta se tornó azul naval. El pescador volteó a ver al Héroe, y se dio cuenta de que le sonreía. — No importa quién lo haya atrapado. Lo atrapamos. — Le dijo, en un tono entusiasta.

—… Es cierto… — dijo el pescador y suspiró con resignación.

— Entonces, ¿ganamos los dos? — la sonrisa de Link volvía a ser pura y sin malicia… Pero era diferente. Tenía una especie de nostalgia, de tristeza.

El pescador adivinó por qué: ahora venía la última prueba de su Heroísmo, y la tranquilidad que le daba el estanque se había terminado… Porque ya había cumplido la última prueba en él. Sin embargo, Link aún tenía ánimos de sonreírle.

El pescador le devolvió el gesto.

— Ganamos los dos, _en serio. _

Ese día, el pescador se quedó con la preciosa rupia púrpura que correspondía a la indemnización por su sombrero, en vez de agregar una más o quedarse sin ella, pero se sentía triunfador. Grabó la placa con el nombre de ambos, al día siguiente, junto a un boceto del Hyrule Loach, tan bien como pudo recordarlo.

Se sintió _realizado_ una vez más, como aquellos primeros días, cuando abrió al público su fracasado estanque de pesca.

Al tercer día, ocurrió algo muy extraño: tuvo clientes. Empezaron a entrar como hormigas, uno tras otro. El pescador se sintió confundido, ¿por qué de pronto recordaron lo que había en el lago Hylia? La gente estaba entusiasmada, demasiado entusiasmada, diría él. Cuando vio a aquellos sujetos que siempre estaban a la entrada de Kakariko Village, les preguntó a qué se debía todo esto, y ellos contestaron que todo el mundo ya sabía lo del Héroe, que ya todos lo conocían, pero lo más importante de todo: el Héroe les recomendó el estanque de pesca.

¡Habráse visto! Ahora, el muchachito malcriado le estaba trayendo clientes.

… No estaba mal.

Pero, encima de todo lo que hizo el Héroe, apareció al cuarto día con el mejor obsequio de todos: ¡Su sombrero! ¡El sombrero que cubría su calvicie!

El pescador se lo acomodó de inmediato, con una gran sonrisa, y Link lo miró hacerlo, con satisfacción. Dijo que lo había perseguido por todo el lago Hylia, y que quería dárselo antes de irse. Dijo que quería dejar todo en orden.

Era como si se estuviera despidiendo, y eso no le gustaba nada al pescador.

Sabía que Link no volvería hasta que acabara con Ganondorf. O que, tal vez, jamás volvería. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a ganar, iba a terminar lo que había empezado, iba a conquistar su propósito… porque así se lo había demostrado el Héroe al pescador.

* * *

**Bueno, esta fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió un día, mientras pasaba varias de mis horas de juego en el estanque de pesca (tanto como el Link de esta historia). La interpretación es distinta, pero las frases están en el juego. Y bueno, si lo leyeron, dejen un comentario, **_**en serio! **_

**:D**


End file.
